tempsorgwikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Roast
= *Look at the section labeled VERY IMPORTANT when wanting to edit to this page. = ~ PLEASE UPDATE THE EDIT LOG WHEN ALL CHANGES ARE PROPERLY MADE. = dm #4461 for any questions unanswered = This page contains very offensive humor; if you don’t like it, leave. So what exactly are we even doing with this shit? To be honest, I have no fucking clue. It’s really Temps inviting us to fuck around for a bit and just roast everyone... but who is even in this server? I have no fucking clue. I’m just gonna search the pantry and see if we can brew up any tea. (Lmao, if anyone actually is complaining, none of these thoughts are real, don’t be an asshole about it. Well, everyone except for myself. I want to complain for making this) SEASON 1 SEASON 2 SEASON 3 Frisky '''(edit needed, paragraph needs longer roast) Baby shark dododoodo ''"Just floating over to a 2nd place win."'' ' Do you like the pool? We got you some floaters. Oh, you don't need them? Okay... that's fine. SEASON 4 '''AJ' Man’s best friendzone “''Wow look someone who didn’t suck from the Experienced tribe!”'' This dude is so fucking bad at management. Seriously has anyone actually see this man actually make his own decisions? He’s so fucking lazy, instead of taking charge and getting an actual job, he has to ask and depends on a tribemate to do the dirty work for him. What an asshole. Diamond Bitch got fucking Terry’d “Go back to Minecraft, it definitely suits you more.” Essentailly diamonds are made when carbon gets put under a ton of heat and pressure. Guess what happened to this cuck? Absolutely nothing. Rhianna once said ’Shine bright like a diamond...’ Now look at Diamond: probably the dullest person yet. Thanks for floating. Joey Merge? More like ICarly reference ”Can we be named the Bazinga Bunch?” Look now, I have dear respect for Gibby, but now take away that. What else has this man contribute to the season in general besides give a merge name? His avatar is a tryhard texan deadbeat. Sexy. I’ll call when Bradley Cooper needs an extra for A Star is Born. John Basic name, basic man ”It’s like taking a powered drink and dumping in a shit ton of water.” Take Aj, take Joey. Mix a little bit of both and remove all the flavor. Tada! This man is the definition of a sugar cookie. Everyone knows you only eat it when you are that desperate and almost guaranteed bland without frosting. The most flavorful about him? An ugly ass avatar. Miguel Omg, Frisky Season 4? ”He’s only still here because we voted Yolo instead...” Look dude, chill the fuck out for like ten seconds. Get this, take some random vote that hasn’t been decided, then go to town saying everyone’s a rat. Freaks the fuck out and floats, a probable trashy second placer and more reason to say Coffee was robbed. Scorpio Ghostin Mode, ACTIVATE!!! ”Sharkeisha, Sharkeisha, bitch done snatched my weave!” Deadass legitimately didn’t even realized she existed until this challenge. What the fuck? It’s like a desaturated pixel and like you only notice when you look really close and then you can’t unsee shit. Also her name is legit related to Cancer. Greek Astronomy, who knew? Særá Survivor’s Cougar “Might just be the stupidest Asian I’ve ever met.” This bitch literally gave up a tribal vote and a chance to earn money despite being tied for most poor? Can she read? She seems extremely gullible. Also, her avatar might just be the sluttiest woman anyone’s ever seen. Her presence is just a man catfishing on discord I swear. Turtle “Instructions“ my ass “It actually does work on mobile, you just aren’t smart.” Omg shut up, shut up, shut up. The things you hear in merge chat is just her complaining nonstop about doing the fucking challenge. Like, I’m not even focusing on roasting, she needs help. On mobile, when you click on a link there will be an option to take you to display said link on a browser: Safari if on IOS, and Chrome on Android. For all devices and non included simply find the browser button at the bottom right corner of the screen. This will then take you to the online interface of Fandom.com where then there will a big button saying EDIT and some midget looking ass pencil next to it. Then you can make shit happen. The point is that I’m saying LITERALLY YOU COULD HAVE DONE PRETTY MUCH ANYTHING IF YOU JUST FUCKING USED YOUR PHONE INSTEAD OF COMPLAINING LIKE A DUNCE. I’ve wasted way too much time typing this shit. Legitimately mad. V''' Entitled, much? “V for Virgin and Vagina, with the smell of the finest caviars.” First off, can I just say this fucker actually used money to buy Nitro? Rich bitch, the prestigious little man couldn’t have time to build an avatar, oh noes he has airpods in, he can’t hear us! Out of all the tags you could have done, you picked the most unoriginal one? Lame. SEASON 5 ALLSTARS Something to look at: VERY IMPORTANT I don’t want to actually delete this page. So instead, I’ve made it so that anyone can add onto it once the challenge is over. I’ll redistribute so that anyone can simple put down random roasts that they find funny. Just copy the same format whenever you want to add a new submission: '''Put your roastee in the correct season number. - If they are in multiple, put them in the season that you want to roast them on. Try to avoid multi season roasts: if they have done something in a later season, make another entry. Format things carefully - This should be fairly obvious, but sure to use the correct font. We’ll tell you here below, but honestly just click on the text you want to sample and then match it. All names are in BOLD and are in sub-heading-1 format. Assort names alphabetically - Just remember that this is in English. Now if anyone comes at me arguing about UK and American keyboard differences just know that I will simply be very disappointed. Give a simple title - This may seem confusing, but essentially you have a 1-5 word bubble to give them a demeaning title. It can be something they said, maybe describe them, summarize your roast, anything. Just be creative and funny. All titles shall be in font sub-heading-2 Give a quote - It’s basically the same thing as a title, it’s just that it’s a quote. Same rules apply, hell maybe base it off from the title. Just remember to keep it about the same size as other quotes. If it goes past two sentences or a second line of text, you should seriously trim it. To make it look fancy like the rest: all quotes shall be in block-quote format, The paragraph - It’s okay to be offensive, it is not okay to be flat out harassing or discriminatIng on any matter. You can roast without the need for that. You can call them out for that, no one’s stopping you. Keep the length about the same to all other paragraphs. Normally this would be about 3 to under 4 lines. (those wishing for exceptions should dm for review) The format is paragraph, which is the default. Multiple entries can be made for the same record provided they are different roasts. Log our progress Now we don’t care for the time, we just care for the date. Of course, timezones matter. This page runs at PST '''local time. (Three hours behind EST). Pay attention and fit it as properly as you make it. All '''dates are formated by the preformated ''setting CAPITALIZED. Any '''logs' are bulleted, get to the point, keep it in one line. EDIT LOG JUNE 11: * Created page * Finished profiles for season four contestants still alive during merge challenge JUNE 12: * Finished proper formatting for all entries * Created a help guideline for new entries * Created warning labels and advice heading * Created edit log * Fancified a title border (* o *) * Profile started for season three contestants